Maelstorm and the Volcano
by Terumi-Doberman
Summary: Naruto, rejected by his sensei, has a fateful encounter with someone special. Although, as time goes on tragedy ensues. He is alone and lost. Follow him in an adventure of a lifetime. Rating may change as the story goes on. Read and review. Enjoy (For the first few chapters, fighting scenes might suck just... a lot.)
1. Getting to know the Rejected

**A/N: **This is my very first story. I would much appreciate people telling me what I did incorrectly and how to fix it.

This will not be a harem story, because that is not true love. It will be simply NarutoxMei, because I think they look cute together.

"Normal speech and summon speech"

"_Thoughts and summon thoughts"_

"**Demon speech"**

"**Demon thoughts"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, If I did, then Mei would be younger and she and Naruto would be together forever.

**===Chapter One===**

Pain. It was hot and searing. Burning into him and almost, almost bringing tears to his eyes. No, it was not physical or mental. It was emotional pain. Pain from the rejection and shame he felt currently. His own sensei, someone who he considered family, had refused to help him for the Chunin Exam Finals. Pointing out all of his flaws and mistakes.

"You have absolutely no talent as a ninja." Blunt, but calm as always Kakashi began, "Your chakra control is worse than that of a fresh _into_ the academy student. You always rush into battle without thinking. You keep stuffing yourself with ramen and then proclaim how you are going to be a 'Hokage one day.'"

Kakashi then looked him in the eye and said, "You are a lost cause, Naruto. I am going to train Sasuke, he has more potential as a ninja then you ever will. Besides his opponent is dangerous, that Sand kid had crushed Lee."

Naruto was confused, but angry. Didn't his sensei remember what Neji did to Hinata? He needed training too. Naruto voiced his opinion on the matter. "There is no point in training you."

"Why? …Why wouldn't you want to train your own student? What about all of that bull you spewed about teamwork?" Naruto, at this point was yelling at his so called, sensei, whose lone eye narrowed into frown.

"Don't use that tone with me. And we are in front of a hospital be quiet." Kakashi calmed his expression, before he spoke again, this time with a neutral voice, "Just… Go practice your chakra control…"

With that, he just turned around and walked away, leaving Naruto staring at the ground, in front of the hospital. He glared at a small pebble, as if it was the cause of all his problems and kicked it away. _'That's what he always says.'_ He thought before walking away to the training fields to thing of possible senseis.

Some villagers, who had been passing by, had stopped as they had heard Naruto shouting at his sensei. Most of them had glared at him and started murmuring things like, "Does that little demon have no respect for his superiors?", "I wonder why the council haven't done anything about him."

Others simply glared at him, before going back to their. Most going to the markets, bars or casinos, to spend and possibly win some money, except for three, but they weren't just villagers, they were shinobi. They hadn't stopped to hear the talk between student and teacher, but they managed to catch the end of it.

Two of the three were men, both with blue hair. One with short, messy, light blue hair. He was wearing glasses, attached to earmuffs or headphones, along with light gray camo pants and a stripped blue, long sleeved shirt. His hitai-ate was used more like a chest plate, than anything else. He looked to be about sixteen and rather shy.

The other was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He wore a dark green, sort of a battle kimono with grey sandals.

Third member of the group turned a lot of heads within the male population. She was relatively tall, her body a perfect hourglass with all of the right curves. She also sported, what many men would call 'huge knockers'.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress.

She also wears skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she had a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick. Easy to tell that her favourite colour was blue.

She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. Her hair covering her eye was giving her an air of mystery, elegance and grace, but over all, to anyone who walked by her, she would have an air of authority.

She lingered for a moment, as she looked at the blond boy disappearing into the crowd, occasional glares shot at his back by the villagers, _"Why are they looking at him like that. I am starting to lose confidence in this village." _She was pulled out of her musings, by the voice of the middle aged man on her right.

"Mizukage-sama, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Her eyes, that were rarely serious just a second ago, had returned their usual cheerfulness, "Let's just go to Hokage-dono's office and get this over with." The trio continued walking down the street, an occasional, lustful glance or wolf whistle thrown at her, _'Perverts.'_ She thought, with an all too sweet smile, that silenced the quickly. The Mizukage threw one last glance, behind her, looking for the blond boy but he was already gone in the crowd.

She pulled back the sleeve of her dress to reveal a small tattoo, with the kanji for 'Dragonfly' and applied chakra to it.

POOF

A dragonfly appeared on the palm of her hand. Its was sort of large you could say, for a dragonfly. Probably twice the size of your average individual. Its body was a mix of light and dark blues, plus a bit of light green here and there, mostly on its eyes. It looked at her for a moment, then lowered its head in a form of a bow.

"How may I be of service, Mistress." It said in a soft, feminine voice.

" Nazu, how many times do I have to ask you, not to treat me so formally and call me Mei?" The Mizukage, now Mei said.

"I apologize, Mei-sama." Mei just sighed at that.

"Anyway, I need you to look for someone and observe them for the rest of the day. At Nazu's light nod she continued, "Search for a rather short kid, with blonde hair, blue eyes and, I think, whisker marks on his cheeks." She listed off with a thoughtful expression, _"He was kind of cute."_ Mei thought with a light smirk, she saw that Nazu had flown off and put her hand back to her side. She withdrew herself to her thoughts as she barely paid attention to the conversation her bodyguards were having, catching parts of sentences and words, as they made their way to the Hokage tower.

"Honestly Chojuro… So pessimistic and unconfident… Getting old… I'm finding it easy to think… Never get married!"

"_Getting old!? Never get married!?"_ Mei's eyes darkened as she turned to her bodyguard, "Ao…" She began with a sickly sweet smile " Shut up… Or I will kill you."

"WHAT THE…What did I do!?" Ao questioned, but she continued walking, as if nothing ever happened.

**===Hokage Tower===Sarutobi's Office**

Sarutobi sat at his desk filing away missions, reading reports, signing papers asnd placing them in a neat pile. That neat and finished pile was growing much slower, than the pile of unfinished and unread papers. That word 'papers' was starting to become a taboo amongst kage. _"I am getting too, damn old for this."_

Yes, even he the 'God of Shinobi', the 'Profesor', Had not managed to figure out a way to defeat a Kage's worst nightmare. Paperwork.

The council was being extra annoying and pushy about small and stupid things. Especially the civilians, Sarutobi didn't want to discriminate anyone, but that banshee-Haruno. She gives him the biggest, most painful and long migraine, he felt sorry for whoever had married her.

There was a small beeping sound, coming from the intercome. He pressed a small, black button and the voice of the receptionist rang through.

"Hokage-sama. Mizukage-sama and her bodyguards are here. They wish to have a meeting with you."

"_The Mizukage. Holly!… After the Civil War! I hope she is still not angry, about that time when I refused to help the rebellion."_

The old Kage quickly composed himself and cleared his desk as much as he could, before answering. "Send them in."

In no longer then a couple of minutes, the Kage of Kirigakure, having told Ao and Chojuro to wait outside, entered the office. "Good afternoon, Hokage-dono."

"Likewise, Mizukage-dono." Sarutobi said, with a slightly strained smile.

Mei smiled right back, the smile sent cold, icy chills down Sarutobi's spine. He kept a calm and warm demeanor though. "Hope your journey has not been too tedious."

"The journey was rather refreshing. It is nice to be outside of the office once in a while." She looked at his mountain of paperwork with well hidden amusement. Her eyes sparkling with laughter. Although the old man couldn't hear it, he could practically feel her laughing at him. He frowned a little, as she continued speaking laughter ringing in her smooth voice. "Anyway, I have come to view the Exams, seeing as some of Kiri's Gennin were be participating this year."

That confused him a little bit, " Excuse me for questioning, Terumi- dono, but they _were_ participating. They are not in the Finals, though."

"That does not mean, that I cannot view what Konoha has to offer."

"Of course . You will be staying at the 'Autumn's Leaf', Konoha's finest hotel." ,He said as he handed her a pass, saying that she was not required to pay.

Another beep was heard over the intercom. "Hokage-sama, you are required at a meeting with the council."

No questions asked.

"Well, this is where I take my leave. Have a nice day, Hokage-dono." Mei said as she turned around and walked out of the office, through the big wooden, double doors. She met up with her bodyguards and they headed to the hotel, after asking the receptionist where it was, since Mei hadn't asked the Hokage.

**===10 minutes Earlier===With Nazu===**

Nazu was flapping her wings rapidly, creating a light buzzing sound which occasionally ceased when she glided, as she searched around the village for the boy. She checked the busy market first. People bustling in and out of shops, people greeting each other, kids running around playing ninja, women gossiping and yelling at their boyfriends or husbands. All of that activity was creating a warm hum within the village. Although the person she was looking for wasn't there.

She then checked the park, it was unlikely for a ninja to be there, because her target was a ninja. Almost the same as the market, except there were much more children there. Playing tag, Fish in the water or Ninja. Some were crying, for they got pushed off the swing or had scraped their knees. Though, as she predicted, her target, was not there.

She continued towards the area where most restaurants and bars were. She flew past young kids and teens stuffing their faces with food and adult men and women scolding their children about their manners. Nazu was getting kind of irritated, for not being able to find someone with _bright blonde_ hair. That was unusual since she was a calm and tranquil individual, rather calculating and very good at observation, much like her mistress.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she caught sight of something hideously… orange. She saw that it was a person wearing a bright, 'kill me now' jumpsuit. The person was getting ready to leave, as they said their good byes to the owner of the stand, a ramen stand, she noted. As the person lifted the flap, she saw a bit of the inside of the stand.

What she saw shocked her. There was at least fifteen bowls piled up on the counter. Then she turned her attention to the person. A shock of blond hair met her eyes; she could also see his azure orbs, that held fake happiness. _"So that child is hiding something."_

"Bye, Teuchi-jiji!" Yelled the boy, as he waved.

"Have a nice day, Naruto!" Answered the old man.

"_So the boy's name is Naruto. Those two look rather close."_

He boy walked off and she followed. Where ever he went, she went.

As she flew a bit behind the Naruto, she began to pay a bit more attention to the people around him. They threw him hateful glares, as if the boy has done the wrong. Though Naruto ignored them and continued to walk down the street with a fake smile on his face.

She could hear people whispering among themselves and calling him hateful names to accompany their glares.

"Look at the demon, walking around like he's done nothing wrong."

"The Hokage should've finished it off when it was still weak."

"We should help him and finish it off now. We'd be seen as heroes."

Naruto simply continued on his path to the forest. Nazu felt worse for the boy now. She didn't know why the mistress wanted in formation on the boy, but she hoped that whatever it was it wouldn't hurt him more.

It had become dark by the time she had found the boy. The stars had begun to shine brightly and the moon was reflecting sunlight to the surface of the Earth for all it was worth. People had started heading home to their families after a day of hard work. Some single men and women headed towards bars and clubs. Young couples had gone on walks around the park in the romantic light of the moon.

Naruto had stopped walking trough the forest when he reached a small clearing. It had tall grass and some flowers here and there, a small stream ran through the forest, west from the clearing. Each tree had something else growing on it, whether it be the small, humble moss or the long, great vine.

Naruto sat on the ground and leand his back against a leafy plant, growing on the bark of a tree. Nazu landed on a branch of a tree next to the one Naruto was leaning against and observed him.

There was something weird about the boy and she was not leaving until she found out what.

**===With Naruto===Same Time===**

He sat there leaning against the tree, his thoughts traveling back in time to a few hours ago.

"_Why did sensei do that? Wasn't he the one saying that we are a team and we should help each other? He isn't helping much by always sayng 'Just go work on your chakra control.'. Why did he just abandon me?"_

"**Because your 'sensei' is a Inari-damned hypocrite, that's why."** A deep voice rumbled in his head.

"Oh, hey Kurama." Naruto said within his mind, as he closed his eyes.

"**Is that all I get? I the strongest, most awesome and greatest of all the Tailed-Demons!"** Kurama called out in mock disbelief. As much as Kurama pretended that he hated the kid, they both knew that he didn't. Naruto was like his own kit.

Naruto smiled a little. He could always count on Kurama to bring a true smile to his face.

"**Anyway kit, be careful, you are being watched." **Kurama said wearily.

"What do you mean I don't sense any people around here." Naruto asked in confusion as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"**Of course you can't sense whoever it is. It is not a pitiful human, like you." **Kurama sighed at his kit's denseness, as he asked the dumbest question.

"… But if it's not a human, then what is it? A ghost? Alien?"

"**No you dense idiot! It is a summon… or a clan partner actually?"**

"What makes you think that it is a clan partner?"

"**It's chakra. It feels similar to that of one of the women that passed by, when you and your sensei were arguing. Clan partners have only one human partner until they die or their human dies. That is because their chakra is linked."**

"How does their chakra get linked?"

"**How does a mother or a father bond with their child? Or how do siblings bond? It is pretty much the same. Over years of partnership their chakra starts mixing a little?"**

"Oh. Well, I am eventually going to get my own summon and then I am going to become the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen!"

Kurama just snorted, **"What happened to being the Hokage?"**

Naruto looked a little down at that, "Well, with the way people look at me and what they think of me I might never become a Kage." He brightened up again, "So, I am going to be someone even better than a Kage!"

"**You are not going to give up on that are you?" **The Nine-tails got the obvious answer, **"Do I even have to ask why?"**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the moon.

"Because I am Naruto Uzumaki and I never give up. That is my nindo. Believe it."

**===With Nazu===**

Nazu had been observing the boy that seemed to be an open book when it came to emotions. She could read everything he felt from his expression alone and lets not even begin talking about hi expressive eyes. While he had been quiet she concentrated on his chakra and he seemed to have an enormous reserve, that was very slowly being fed by a much larger and darker one.

When she heard his last sentence she flew off, pinpointing her mistress' chakra and tracking it to where she was.

She eventually found herself at a grand building. Lots of white on the walls, with red carpets and curtains. Above the massive, glass entrance there were letters spelling:

AUTUMN'S LEAF

She flew towards the windows of the rooms sensing for Mei's chakra.

**===With Mei===**

They had entered the hotel a few hours ago and had checked in (most of the men were checking her out). They had gotten two rooms, one for the males of the group and one for her.

Her room was rather simple, but she liked it that way. There was a king sized bed, with royal blue sheets and pillows. There was a dresser against the wall, a bedside table and a desk with some cosmetics on it and a mirror. All of those were made of dark, elegant wood. The bathroom was spacious. A white sink and toilet. A big white tub with golden taps. The walls had blue tiles and the floor white. The towels in the drawer were also blue and white.

The minute she walked in, she walked straight to the bathroom. The journey had taken five days, and while it was refreshing, it let her feeling smelly and sticky all over.

A normal bath, where she would just relax, would normally take her about 30 minutes. Though this time she had to wash her hair too, and that added another 30 minutes to her usual time.

After she had done that, she called room service, ordered some sushi, ate it with gusto and went to bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep though, there was a light tap on her window. At first she passed it off as a moth, but the tapping continued.

She got up of the bed with a grumble, _"If it is some little brat playing a prank on me, I will rip their head off."_ , she stomped over to the window and spread open the curtains.

It was Nazu. Mei quickly opened the window and closed it after her summon flew in.

"So, what did you gather on the kid? Are you hungry? There's some leftover sushi."

"Not that much. And no, thank you."

"What did you get?"

"Well there is something weird with his chakra. It was as if there was something else inside him, it felt ominous."

"_Something inside him? That would mean that he is a-"_

"Mei-sama I got his name."

"What was it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Heh, Fishcake… Wait… Uzumaki?"_

"Thank you, Nazu." With that said, Nazu poofed away.

"_So, there was an actual, alive Uzumaki… I will have to give him a surprise tomorrow."_

**possibly to be continued===**

**So what did you think. Maybe you could give me some advice in that reviewing box down there. **

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Meeting the Rejected

**A/N: Looks like the last chapter wasn't so bad judging by the encouraging reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy this one as much as that though it is boring.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**===Chapter Two===**

It was early morning, about 6:30. The sun had risen barely half an hour ago. Light summer breeze was gently caressing the leaves of the trees.

The cheerful chirping of sparrows and gentle flapping of wings of the green hummingbird was adding music of the forest. Ferns and flowers gently uncurled from their nightly accommodations.

All of that serenity did nothing to soothe Naruto's aching back.

He had fallen asleep against the trunk of the tree, where he spoke with Kurame the night before. He swore silently as the sun stabbed at his eyes._ "Who turned up the sun?" _

He got up and stretched for a few minutes, but that didn't help much with his back. A few pops here and there, did no sh*t.

So, with an aching back and an empty stomach our hero headed out for breakfast. Can you guess where?

You guessed correctly! Ichiraku ramen. Within twenty minutes there were fifteen empty bowls stacked up on the counter. He payed for his food, said his goodbyes and went for a walk around the village.

He went around the market first. People were just coming out to open their shops and they were to sleepy to even notice the 'demon' passing by.

He went where his feet took him, he didn't even know where he was at one point. Eventually he found himself at… the hot springs. Women usually went earlier in the day, hoping outsmart pervs and get a fresh start for the day.

They couldn't outsmart one pervert though. What, with him surviving the second and third war, he learned some things on the battle field and in everyday life.

That was the self-proclaimed, 'Super Pervert', Gama-Sennin and known for surviving more of Tsunade- the Slug-Sennin's punches, than anyone else in history.

His name was…*pause for effect*… Jiraiya!

That was the person Naruto stumbled upon, as he made his way across the footpath. He was standing on a large- no, scratch that… huge toad and was looking through peephole, while scribbling on a note pad he held in his hand.

"_How does he do that without even looking?_"

"Hey, old-perv. How do you write without looking?"

"Be quiet, kid. Go away.!"

Naruto took a big gulp of air and then…

"OI, YOU OLD PERVERT STOP PEEPING ON WOMEN!"

Jiraiya jumped in alarm, as he heard the women getting out of the water and swearing to kill him. The man jumped of his toad, and it poofed away, he grabbed Naruto and through him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he ran the heck away from there.

10 minutes later, when the perv decided that it was safe for them to stop, they found themselves in a clearing. About 2km away from the village in a small pocket forest.

"The hell is your problem kid?" He asked, out of breath.

"You were ignoring me."

"You were interrupting my research."

"Pfft! You call that research. If any of those girls were ninja, you would be dead."

Jiraiya laughed, as he struck a pose, "Do you not know who I am? I am the Great Gama-Sennin! Jiraiya, the Super-Pervert!"

"So…Pervy-Sage?"

The white haired man face-planted. No respect in the newest generation. He took a good look at the boy. His eyes suddenly lit up in recognition. _"So this… is my godson. Strange little fellow."_

"Well, I thought you would like me to train you, but I think I've changed my mind." The Toad-sage said as he turned around. Naruto's eyes widened dramatically.

"What? No, no, please train me!" He had gotten on his knees and done the puppy-dog face.

"That doesn't work on me kid. You'll have to try harder." The sage's eyes were closed, as he said that.

Naruto's face scrunched up, as he looked at the ground. It had rained two days ago and the ground was still wet and muddy. He leaned down quietly and scooped up a handful of mud.

Jiraiya waited for the kid to say something, but he heard nothing. He popped one eye open to look at Naruto, but was met with a large blob of brown, that impacted with his face. "DAMN! Brat, how did I not notice you do that?"

"Well, you know what they say. When life gives you lemons, you make apple juice, then you sit back and watch the other people wonder how you did it."

Jirayia didn't really know what to say, "OK… I'll… Train you."

"YATTA!"

"But not today."

"But why?"

"Because I have a meeting with the Hokage. See ya!"

"Hey, wait. You better be here tomorrow!"

He sighed. All that perv was going to teach him was probably going to be, how to peep without getting caught.

He headed to the Library. Naruto walked slowly, so by the time he got there it was about 8:30. He walked inside the grand building, ignoring the dirty look the librarian threw him. He walked towards the ninja section, that was where all the history and jutsus involving the shinobi life were. He looked through the books in the 'Jutsu' section and settled on an 'Affinities' book.

He sat at one of the big tables located at the centre of the Library and began reading.

**Affinities**

An affinity is the type of chakra that a person is born with. Some affinities are passed in genetics, like in some clans. Although some people are born with affinities completely different from those of their parents and siblings.

There are five basic elements that most people are born with they are:

Fuuton or Wind

Suiton or Water

Katon or Fire

Doton or Earth and

Raiton or Lightning

Most people are born with one or two affinities. Mostly one or two of the basic elements. Although, there are sub elements that people are rarely born with. A sub element without having to combine two other elements is natural. The most well known natural one is that of the Sandaime Kazekage – Iron.

There are clans though, in which people can combine two elements through a bloodline. Clans with such a bloodline is the now extinct Yuki clan, which could combine wind and water to make Ice and the ….. and… clans. Those two clans were sister clans…

The paragraph cut off from there. Naruto flipped the page in hopes of getting some more information on those clans, as he had now gotten curious. The book cut off from there and the rest of it was about the affinities most commonly found in Konoha clans.

"The hell. It just… cuts off." He flipped a few more pages and saw a Sub-Title that caught his interest.

_How to find out what your affinity is._

He kept on reading. _"But I don't have any chakra paper." _He thought sadly. _"Hey, Kurama, do you know what my affinity is?"_

The Kyuubi stretched and yawned, as he had been sleeping. **"Kit, some things you just have to find out by yourself." **With that, he went back to sleep.

"I can always count on you to help me." Sighed Naruto quietly. He got up and put the book back where it belonged. He walked out of the Library and headed for the training grounds, deep in thought.

"_What could my affinity be?… I heard that wind is very rare in Fire Country… it'd be so awesome if I had it… Or lightning… Tora, you demon cat, watch out 'cause imam zap your a$$!" _He chuckled at the image of a charred, smoking cat. _"Or water… Hmm… I have to think of how many people I can cover in paint with only one jutsu."_

By now he was leaning against one of the training posts in training ground seven.

Spring was just coming to a close and summer was starting to heat up the Earth. He sat on the shady part of the post as he thought about the affinity or affinities he might have.

The sound of water splashing caught his attention.

But the stream was right in front of him and the sound was behind him.

He turned around, ready to take on anyone who attacked him. What he saw, had him gaping like a fish.

In front of him was the epitome of grace, elegance and sexiness.

The woman's lone eye, with the other being hidden by her beautiful russet-auburn hair, had a mysterious and seductive glint to it. Her eye itself was gorgeous, amazing, bright emerald green with dark emerald around the edge of her iris.

The woman looked at Naruto's expression and smirked, making her look all the more seductive and sexy. _"Men are all the same, it doesn't matter if you are from a different country or even a different planet."_

"Hey, kid aren't you supposed to be training for the exam." She called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her sadly, the look caused her to frown a little, "I have no one to train me until tomorrow." Her frown deepened.

She walked up closer to him, "Isn't your sensei training you?"

"He is too busy training my other teammate."

She got rather angry at that, but she hid it well. Better not to scare him off before even giving him his gift.

"Lets not talk about your team, OK?" She smiled at him and he looked grateful. "I have something to give you."

"Why would you want to give me something? I don't even know you?"

She chuckled at his antics. He had shouted the last part out and had pointed a finger at her.

"What would you like to know then?" She said as she sat on the soft grass in front of him and he copied her.

"Well, you know the usual things, like name, age, likes, dislikes, dreams…" He trailed off and she laughed at him.

"OK, so my name is Mei Terumi. I am 24 years old and I am from Kiri. I like… Sushi and dragonflies… and blue. I dislike hypocrites, people who think women are weak and… cooking." She said slowly and he snorted at the last one, but sweated bullets as she glared at him. "My dream is to find a good husband and have a family."

Mei looked at Naruto, with a look that said 'Now it's your turn' and glared a little when he just sat there staring at her.

"OH… Uh, sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 13 years old. I like ramen, training and gardening. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook, people who judge before they know you and Sasuke-teme." He growled out the name. "My dream is to become the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen!"

What Mei said next though surprised him.

"I have something that might help you with your dream." She said as she swiftly pulled out a small scroll from the pouch hanging on her belt. It was quite simple, with red lining on the edges and an orange whirl in the middle.

Mei herself didn't know what was in the scroll, as she had decided to respect the old man's wishes.

**=== Flashback === Three Months Ago ===**

_Mei was in the room of an old friend of hers. No, it wasn't that she had known him for a long time, she met just a month ago, it was that he was very old. The man was in his late 80s, but he was a cheerful person, much like her._

"_Mei…" the man's raspy voice drew her attention to him, "I don't have much more time left in me…" It was true the man was already bed ridden in a hospital, "I need you to do me a favour."_

"_Anything for you, ojii-san." Mei smiled._

"_You might not have much time to do it, seeing as you are the Mizukage now, but…" He paused to cough. "I have had a vision… A blonde boy… an Uzumaki, the last of the main family." He leaned to the small table next to his bed and rummaged through a small pouch on it. He pulled out a small scroll and handed it to her. "Find the boy and give this to him." The man's eyes closed as he said that._

_Mei, in alarm leaned over to him and checked his pulse._

_He was… Just asleep._

"_I'll find a way to do it, Arata-jiji."_

**===End Flashback===**

"…-chan. Mei-chan! MEI!" She turned her attention to him. She had spaced out.

"Whew! I thought you were going to pass out." She smiled. Then she thought of something.

"Mei-chan, eh? Getting a little farmiliar aren't you…" She winked at him "Naruto-kun."

"I, uhh… umm… I didn't mean…"

She laughed at him and he pouted. It wasn't his fault that he turned as red as Hinata when he got embarrassed.

"It's okay… Naruto-kun. Not enough people call me that anyway." She mumbled the last part. "Open the scroll. I want to know what is in it too."

He did and she moved to sit next to him as they both read what was inside.

Uzumaki-san you must be wondering why this woman is giving this scroll to you.

First thing you need to know though, is my name. I am Arata-Uzumaki. I was a part of the Uzumaki clan before it went extinct. I asked this woman to give the scroll to you, because she is the only person who can explain your bloodline to you.

She is a part of what used to be your sister clan, the Terumi clan. Their bloodline is similar to yours with base differences. She will explain it to you.

Underneath the text there was a small seal. Naruto questioned her about it and she answered with as much knowledge as she could.

"It is an 'Event' seal. That means that a certain event must happen before we can open it." Naruto sat back and thought about it, before he remembered something.

"What did he mean that your clan is my sister clan? What is a sister clan?" Mei searched trough her mind for the easiest way to explain it to him.

"Well, there are two types of 'related' clans – twins and sisters. Twin clans are exactly the same in everything, but name and tradition. Sister clans have the same traditions and beliefs, but different names and slightly different bloodlines."

"What is your bloodline like?"

"Um… you see, every member of my clan used to be born with three elements and the ability to combine them. Earth, Fire and Water." Mei had made it as simple as possible for him.

"What sub-elements do you get then?" She smirked. He blushed, it looked so… hot on her. Kurama was laughing in the back of his mind, but Naruto managed to ignore him.

"That… is a surprise." He pouted, "Do you know what your affinities are?"

"Um, no." He said looking at the ground.

"_His sensei should have taught them that by now." _She decided not to question him about it. "Naruto-kun, get up. We're going to the market." He looked at her confusedly.

"To buy some chakra paper… and maybe some new clothes for you… something that doesn't scream 'kill me now'."

Just then two people appeared next to her. "Miz-" The taller one was cut off before he could say it, as she glared at him. "Terumi-sama. Why did you run off?"

"I had to find the kid."

She introduced Ao, Chojuro and Naruto to each other. After that they headed to the market. People still glared at him, but most of them stared at Mei. Women in envy and men with lust, but none of them made a move to get closer to them, because of… the demon child.

After they threatened the cashier, they bought some chakra paper and new clothes for Naruto. Black ANBU pants, a mesh shirt and a black jacket over it, with three orange stripes on the sleeves.

They started making their way back to the training grounds, with Naruto having a small chat with Chojuro, meanwhile Ao was talking with Mei. "What is so special about that boy?"

Mei looked at him briefly, "He is an Uzumaki."

"Hm… your sister clan, but I though they were gone."

"I thought so too, but then Arata-jiji asked me to give the scroll to a blond Uzumaki." She said with a small smile. Ao did not ask any more after that.

On their way back they had passed a girl with pink hair, following some boy with a black, cockatoo hairstyle… He looked emo. Even though Mei was making fun of him at the back of her mind, she did not like the look the boy gave her as she walked past him. Naruto didn't even notice them, neither did pinky notice them (too busy drooling after emo-boy)

At the training ground Mei handed Naruto a small slip of paper. She then explained what would happen if he added chakra to it and demonstrated with her own slip of paper. Hers caught fire in the middle, crumbled on one of the edges and soaked on two of the edges which caused it to fall apart in her hand.

"That means that I am adept to the elements of Fire, Earth and Water. Now you try." He did and his first split into two, then one of the halves soaked after that the other half crumbled.

"It looks like your affinities are Wind, Water and Lightning. You seem to be much more adept to Wind and Water though."

"Is that a bad thing?" She smiled at him and said that it wasn't. There was a dull glow in his pocket. Naruto pulled out his scroll and opened it.

The seal was glowing. He applied chakra to it and out popped another scroll.

Inside it was a congratulatory note on finding out his affinity and a list of jutsu that he could learn. Naruto looked like a kid during Christmas.

He turned to thank Mei, but she and her body guards…

…were gone.

**===TBC===**

**I think that this chappie was kind of boring, but I'll try to get the boring stuff right out off the way for the next chapter. Don't get your hopes up though.**

**For Sasuke I'm not going to have him executed (even though I would love to), I have something else planned for him.**


	3. Something smells Fishy

**A/N: This is the longest chap. yet. It was also the hardest to write. Some people say that they don't know where my story is going… well I have something to confess…**

**I don't either! It's all just random ideas popping into my mind. I have a ton of those already planned for the middle and the end… I just don't know how to work through them.**

**~Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for my imagination.

**===Chapter 3===**

After Mei had left him, Naruto read over the jutsus in the scroll. Every next jutsu seemed harder than the previous.

"_I am going to learn them all! But first… Food!"_

And so, after he ate, Naruto went back to the hot springs, where he met up with Jiraiya. The old man was doing his usual thing. Naruto drove the young women out of the water and into the change rooms by calling out to the pervert.

With a sigh Jiraiya got up and they both went to a part of the forest, where there was a small stream. That was when Jiraiya began teaching him summoning. That was also when he noted how poor Naruto's chakra control was and unsealed the **Gogyo Fuin.**

By chance, Naruto stumbled across Mei in a dango shop. Where he asked her for help on the theory part of some jutsu. And so, short half an hour lessons, became 3-4 hour training sessions. A few hours in the morning with Mei and a few in the evening with Pervy Sage.

His teachers, eventually met by accident while looking for Naruto. Mei throttled Jiraiya, when she found out about the books he wrote. Because of him, a large part of Kiri's male population became perverts and some of the females.

Soon enough, days became weeks and weeks became a month. It was time for the Chunin Exams.

There was a feel of excitement in the air. People were slowly walking inside a large concrete stadium, where they took their seats. Low murmurs and chattering created a steady hum within the area. Everyone knew who was against who.

For the first match people had already started talking about who would lose.

That… had Mei frowning, disappointed at Konoha's people.

The young Mizukage was standing outside the stadium. Her Kage hat proudly held in one hand. Her face held an expression of patience and neutrality as she waited for her, even younger student.

The gentle summer breeze was lightly playing with her hair. Her eyes were an even brighter emerald as the sun reflected off of them. Her foot lightly tapped the ground and her well polished nails gripped Her Kage hat tighter as her patience began to wear thin.

"_Where the hell is he!? I have to be in the Kage box in 5 minutes!"_

Ao noticed her impatience and took a small step away from her.

Then, just as Mei was about to leave for the Kage box, a vortex of water appeared out of thin air. When the water died down, he was there.

Naruto in all his glory.

"You took rather long, I almost left without saying anything." She whispered with a smirk. Naruto barely managed to stop a blush from creeping on his face.

"Ahem… I thought I'd surprise you 'cause I learned the **Mizu Shunshin."**

He had surprised her actually. That jutsu was third in the Water jutsu section. Not exactly easy to learn. To think he had gotten so far in each of the sections, Wind, Water and Lightning.

But, then Naruto noticed something in her hand.

"You're a KAGE!?"

"Yes."

"No! I mean… Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would've treated me differently." She looked at Ao and Chojuro as she said that. They gaped at her.

"We treat you with respect!"

"Well, don't!" They sighed, they weren't going to stop, but they'd rather not argue with her. "Naruto…" She drew his attention to herself. "I have to go to the Kage box now. I wish you luck!" Mei **Water Shunshined** away.

"Best of luck… Naruto-san." Said Chojuro quietly and Ao gave him his support, before they followed their Kage.

"Wow… I got personal training from a KAGE!" Naruto said to himself.

===**In the Kage Box===**

"Good morning, Mizukage-dono." Said both the Hokage and Kazekage. Mei did likewise as she took her seat on the left of Sarutobi.

Nazu was sitting on her shoulder, this time much smaller, about the size of a normal dragonfly. Mei had summoned her just in case something unusual happened that she couldn't see or feel. Mei was very observant and careful by nature. She could easily tell a persons emotions by their eyes or body language. The fact that she summoned extra help meant that maybe she was paranoid.

The Kazekage seemed to notice her summon. "Mizukage-dono, why the dragonfly?"

"Hm? Oh, she is my summon I want her to stay with me just in case something happens."

"_Shit! Not only is she just here, but she has summons too. I will have to call off the invasion for a later date." _The 'Kazekage' thought, his troubled expression well hidden by his robes. _"At least I am still going to get the Uchiha boy." _He signed his guard with one hand and continued looking at the arena.

With her large eyes Nazu seemed to have noticed that something was off. "Mei-sama…"

"I know."

Sarutobi had gotten up during that time and was giving the contestants a speech for congratulations. He explained how sometimes the winner might not be promoted and the loser might get a promotion instead. He had called down the chunin-hopefuls.

A sickly looking jonin came and took over from there. "The first match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. The second match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Desert. Third match will be Kankurou of the Desert vs Shino Aburame. Fourth match between Temari of the Desert and Shikamaru Nara. The fifth match shall be between Dosu and the winner of the first match. May the first two contestants stay down here and the rest to head towards the waiting area."

Naruto and Neji faced each other as the others climbed up towards the designated spot. Mei sat up straighter in her seat in anticipation and Sarutobi noticed.

"Who do you favour in this fight, Mizukage-dono?" Asked the… Kazekage.

Mei looked at him for a moment before answering, "The Uzumaki kid."

"Begin!" The proctor's voice sounded through the arena as he jumped a safe distance away.

Neji smirked at Naruto.

"_Oh, here comes the talk."_

"You know you were fated to lose. Fate has chosen to-"

Naruto yawned. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just lets finish this quickly, so I can get this over with and do something worth my while, like eating." That got Neji fuming.

"Don't disrespect me!" The Hyuuga rushed at him, hands at ready to block his tenketsu. Naruto nimbly jumped away and as Neji continued coming at him he swiftly dodged and moved away from his hands.

At one point he saw an opening and aimed a kick at Neji's side, landing a direct hit. Neji was thrown to the side, but regained his balance quickly enough to see Naruto coming at him with another kick.

"**Kaiten!"**

He started spinning at remarkable speeds and a whirling dome of chakra formed around him. Naruto was flung away to the other side of the arena. "What do you think of this Naruto? It is my ultimate defence. You should give up now while I am giving you the opportunity." Naruto quickly got up and ran at Neji.

He did a few hand seals and Neji saw him do it. He started up his ultimate defence again just as Naruto called out.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Naruto took a deep breath and charged his jutsu with much more chakra the needed, but he had lots to spare.

Because Neji had barely started up his **Kaiten**, it wasn't strong enough to withstand the huge gust of wind that blasted from Naruto's mouth, skidded back a couple of metres.

Naruto wasn't going to give him time to recover though, because just as the dome of chakra died down, he jumped in and delivered an uppercut to Neji's jaw.

The audience gasped simultaneously at what they had just seen. Sakura was, who was sitting next to Ino was speechless. At the waiting area everyone was gaping at what was occurring. Naruto, the dead last, delivered two direct hits to Neji, who was 1 year his senior. Mei smirked up in the Kage box, she and his perv of a teacher had taught him well.

Neji himself was staring in disbelief, embarrassment and anger. How did that loser manage to hit him? Twice!? He activated his bloodline… the Byakugan. "I have been going too easy on you. No more… You should've given up while you had the chance."

He charged. Aiming palm strikes to Naruto's chest and trying to block his tenketsu, but missing constantly. Naruto decided tease him as he saw Neji getting tired.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen it looks like our Hyuuga is running out of juice, while our favourite Uzumaki is still fresh and juicy!" He yelled out the last word as he delivered a hard punch to Neji's chest.

With the three Kage, Mei licked her lips at the word juicy. …What? It wasn't her fault that the seductive part of her was acting up!

Neji had slid back a couple of feet. This was it… He had had enough. Naruto wasn't even given the chance to react.

"**Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"**

"**2"**

"**4"**

"**8"**

"**16"**

"**32"**

"**64 Palms!" **With that last strike Naruto was thrown back… on his back.

Neji breathed heavily as he chuckled and smirked at Naruto, while deactivating his bloodline. "You should've heeded my advice and given up." He said as he slowly and shakily walked up to Naruto's prone body. He lightly, but none too gently kicked his side.

The proctor jumped down and was about to announce the winner when Neji was suddenly blasted away and into the wall of the arena by a large blob of water.

Naruto walked up to the proctor from behind a tree, with only a few scratches, unlike the beaten up Naruto on the ground, which poofed away. "How did you do it? …When did you switch… I should have seen you." Neji said as he laid on the ground.

"When you did your first **Kaiten** and threw me back. I made a clone and let it do the job for me."

"But I should have seen you when I activated my Byakugan."

"You see that is the thing. When my clone moved, I moved too, so that in your line of vision there was only one chakra source, while I was exactly behind it."

Naruto had walked up to Neji and was crouching beside him. He held out his hand.

Neji looked at his hand then at him and slowly lifted his, as they formed a handshake and

with that… Friendship.

"You were a worthy opponent." Neji said as he let consciousness slip away from him.

The proctor walked up to them and called a medic team to take Neji away.

He lifted Naruto's hand and called out.

"Winner of the first match is… Naruto Uzumaki!"

All was quiet.

A small group of people started clapping. Those first few brave people were all it took for everyone in the stadium to break out in thunderous applause and whistles.

Mei, Sarutobi were clapping and smiling, while the Kazekage was just clapping… barely.

Why?

Because he was thinking. _"We should invade after the Mizukage has left."_

"Could the participants of the second match please come down to the arena?"

That was the Uchiha's battle. Gaara efficiently **Shunshined** down with his sand. Sasuke appeared to be missing.

"Kakashi's lateness is becoming contagious." Mumbled the proctor as he swiftly jumped inside the Kage box and stood next to Sarutobi. "What should we do Hokage-sama?"

"_If I don't let the Uchiha participate the council will have my head."_

"Give Sasuke 5 minutes. If he is not here within that time, he is disqualified."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The man jumped back down to the arena and informed the spectators and participants of what their Hokage had told him.

"Hokage-dono, why are you even giving him a chance? Being late on the battlefield could be a matter of life and death."

"Mizukage-dono, you have a council in Kiri too, correct." It was more of a statement than a question.

She just hummed as she realized what he meant. _"Councillors are all like men… exactly the same where ever you go."_

30 seconds to go…

20…

15…

10…

A leaf…

Ten leaves…

A hundred…

A thousand…

All locked in a tight vortex.

They started to clear… and in the middle of the arena… were Kakashi and Sasuke, back to back, with Kakashi reading his little orange book as always.

"What a show off." Scoffed Naruto.

The older man looked at the proctor with a sheepish smile. "We aren't late are we?"

"You just barely made it on time."

"Very well… Sasuke, good luck."

Sasuke faced his opponent as his teacher jumped away to where the other senseis were, with their students.

"Begin!"

Gaara's face started adopting a crazed look, "Uchiha… Mother wants your blood!" He howled out as he looked at Naruto, who snapped up in shock.

"She's not gonna get it." Said Sasuke calmly as he ran at the redhead. He aimed a kick straight at Gaara's chest, but was blocked by a wall of sand. He jumped back and started running in a circle around Gaara.

With his speed he kicked up dust and became hard to see, as Gaara started turning and looking around.

A hard kick to his head, his sand was a second too late.

That process repeated, until he wrapped himself in a ball of sand.

Sasuke jumped on the wall of the arena and used his chakra to hold himself onto the wall. He started doing some handseals.

Soon, the sound of chirping birds filled the arena.

The Kazekage looked at Sarutobi questioningly, "Is that not Copy Ninja Kakashi's signature jutsu, Hokage-dono."

"It is."

With the other jonin, Kakashi was being asked why he taught it to his student and he answered that he had just been preparing his student for a tough battle.

ROAAAAAR!

Everyone turned towards the current battle. Sasuke had his arm plunged in the sphere of sand, up to his elbow. Spears of sand were pointed at his body, barely missing him. He pulled his hand out and jumped away just before he got speared by sand.

The sphere slowly started to crumble apart. Gaara stumbled out, barely conscious. As he started to fall, Temari and Kankurou caught him and did everything they could to keep him awake.

"If you interfere with the match, then Gaara will be disqualified." Warned the proctor.

"Then disqualify him." Said Temari as she raised one of Gaara's arms over her shoulder and Kankurou did the same with Gaara's other arm. The three of them made their way to the Medical room.

"Due to disqualification, the winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha!" The crowd roared in applause and cheer. Sasuke smirked as he soaked up all of the appreciation. That gave him a huge ego boost.

The proctor called down the next opponents Kankurou and Shino. Their fight wasn't anything too special. Kankurou opted to use his puppet, but Shino blocked its joints with his kikaichu. That move forced the Suna gennin to forfeit.

Next up were Shikamaru and Temari. As normal, Shikamaru came up with a genius strategy within minutes. He applied it and worked through with it in a few more minutes. Then he gave up as he was about to win. Temari was left behind yelling at him to 'stop being such a coward and fight like a man'. Either way she won by forfeit.

After that was Dosu's fight versus the winner of the first match, Naruto. Naruto blocked as mush of Dosu's sound attacks with his **Fuuton:Daitoppa** and even managed to make a few hits with that jutsu. Dosu was blasted against the wall a couple of times. The third time knocked the air right out of his lungs and caused him to double over, Naruto used that opportunity to deliver a hard kick to his head, knocking him out.

The crowd cheered for him again, louder this time. He smiled and waved to Mei. She waved back and winked, causing him to blush a little as he made his way to stand so that he was facing the Kage box along with the other contestants, who were called down by the proctor.

The three Kage also made their way down to stand in front of them. Sarutobi held up a hand to silence the crowd.

"Citizens of Konoha and visitors of other villages, these chunin exams we have more promoted gennin than we have in the past two exams that were held in Konoha. They were all promoted for their display of strength, ability to observe and strategise."

He looked warmly at the row of gennin. They situated in order of their match, well the ones that could come. Sasuke, Kankurou, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari and Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Began Sarutobi as he turned towards the boy. " You are being promoted for you impressive display of strength and ability asses and exploit an enemy's weaknesses in their defence. Congratulations."

Mei then walked up to him and handed him one of the chunin vests she was holding and shook his hand.

Sarutobi then moved on to Kankurou. "For your knowledge of when it is wise to back out of battle and avoid conflict. Congratulations, Kankurou." Mei did the same with him as she did with Sasuke.

"Shino, for your ability to use an enemy's weakness to your advantage, congratulations." The same process was repeated with Shikamaru and Temari.

Finally came Naruto's turn.

"Naruto, for a remarkable use of tactic, strength and opportunity. Congratulations." Mei handed him his vest and shook his hand, with a wink and a sexy smirk. He tried to stop the blush from reaching his face, but it crawled to his ears instead. He noticed something though… Mei was still holding one more vest, which she also gave to him.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi brought his attention back to himself, "I would much appreciate if you would do a favour for me." Naruto immediately agreed. "Would you visit Neji at the hospital and give him his vest your self?"

The blonde knuckle-head grinned at his jiji and everyone else who heard the request smiled. " Well, I am glad to inform you that it is now that the exams are drawing to a close. It has been a tough and exhausting month for the most of us. Please, go home and rest for the next couple of days. Have a nice day." With that said people slowly started filing out of the stadium.

The Kazekage went to talk with Sarutobi, asking to stay for another couple of days, so he could leave with the Suna team.

Mei caught up to Naruto, after she told her bodyguards to relax for the end of the day and explore. "Hey, Naruto! How about we celebrate your promotion?" For once she hadn't said that in a flirty or seductive tone.

"Oh, yeah! Lets go have lunch somewhere… And I know just where!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his favourite ramen stand… well it was the only one in the village.

Within minutes they were over at Ichiraku's, "Teuchi-jii-san, 3 pork, 5 miso and 4 beef. What would you like Mei?" Mei had drilled a bit of manners into him for the past month.

"I don't know, what's good?"

"Everything! But I suggest miso."

"Alrighty then, one miso for me."

"Coming right up!" Said Teuchi as he disappeared into the kitchen. He soon came back with their orders. "So, Naruto who is the lovely lady?" He asked politely.

"I'm Mei Terumi. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and he shook it lightly.

"Where is Ayame?" Asked Naruto.

"She has a fever." Said the owner of the stand.

"Oh, then tell her that I said 'get well soon'."

"Anything for my best customer." Laughed Teuchi.

They finished their meals in silence and Mei paid. They left with Naruto complaining that he should've paid, but Mei simply said that it was his celebration. "When we're celebrating for me, then you can pay."

They had walked around the village after that. They went to the park and walked around the large lily pad lake. It was beautiful. There were small frogs sitting on the pads and small dragonflies skimming the water. When she saw the little insects, she remembered Nazu and she let her summon return to her realm. The sun was very close to setting by now. They had been having so much fun, that time had been flying. When Naruto noticed, he led her to what was probably the largest tree in Konoha.

They climbed to the top of the tree, using their chakra. They sat on the second highest branch and used the other one as something to lean their backs on. The sun was so close to setting now.

"Mei?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" She had drawn her left knee up to her chest and hugged it. The sun was illuminating the smooth skin on her face. Naruto was frozen in place by her beauty. "What is it?" She asked. He remembered that he wanted to ask her something.

"Why are you so keen on spending time with me today?" It was an honest question. The only extra time they had spent away from training was probably a small chat after training and today before the finals.

"I have to leave tomorrow." She looked at him, her emerald eye glowing. The only thing he could say was a strained 'why'. Mei moved her gaze to the slowly setting sun, light breeze caressing her soft hair. "I cannot stay away from my village for too long. I am the Kage and my people need me."

Naruto decided not to question anymore about that. They just sat together staring at the disappearing sun. Splashes of orange, pink and purple bathing the village, as a form of goodbye.

Nothing could go wrong…

**===Somewhere===**

"We begin 5 hours into the Mizukage's departure."

"Hai."

**===TBC===**

**So what'd you think? How was the battle scene? My first one ever!**

**I'm so proud of myself.**

**I think I need to define Mei character better don't you?**

**Don't forget to review I rely on your opinions**

**Bye**


	4. All was well before the council came

**I Hope you enjoy this chapter. I took too long to update, but it is becoming a bit harder to write as the story is progressing.**

**~Enjoy!~**

Mei slowly cracked open her eyes, the bright morning sun made it painful. She just wanted to close them again and sleep on her comfy, black pillow. Wait? Black… wasn't it blue?

She snapped her eyes open. She was still in the tree. Mei sat up from her leaning position…on… Naruto's… head? They must've fallen asleep while watching the sunset. _"How… romantic, I guess." _

It was the best sleep she's gotten in years actually. Naruto had gotten quite muscular during their training sessions. She had also gotten him to put a bit of vegetables in his diet. Because of that she could comfortably lay her head on his without getting too stiff, though he was still about half a head shorter than her.

She gently put a hand on his shoulder and shook him awake. It took her a while to wake him up, the boy slept like a rock.

Judging by the sun, it was about 7-ish. They had gotten up or rather down and separated to their respective living arrangements.

When Mei got back to her hotel room she unsealed another set of her current outfit, from a storage seal. She went inside the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower. She did the usual morning routine.

"_I again wonder, why I grew out my hair so long?"_

As she finished her last lock of hair, she felt Ao and Chojuro still asleep in their room.

She quickly jumped out the window and tried to remember where they promised to meet for breakfast. When she did she walked down the street to there.

It was a small restaurant, the owner seemed to not mind Naruto, but they sat in the back so as to not change his mind. When they ordered, they tried to start up a small conversation.

"So… How are you?" Mei began lamely.

"Man, I feel awesome! I haven't slept so well in a long time!"

Mei smirked a little and leaned closer to him over the table, "Was I that comfortable?"

Naruto blushed… a lot, damn she looked fine. "No… I mean, yes… but, you know!"

The Mizukage just sat back and laughed lightly, "It's OK!" Naruto sighed in relief, but then she continued, "I know I'm irresistible." She loved making men squirm, especially him.

That conversation… failed.

Their food arrived, thankfully and they began eating. _"Boy, our conversation, if you could even call it that, failed! I am practically incapable of talking to him like a normal person."_ Her train of thought cut off from there as she felt two chakra signatures looking for her. She had concealed her chakra, because she didn't want to be interrupted by her bodyguards when talking to someone.

As they started moving around Mei decided to stop playing with them. "Naruto I really have to go now." They headed out of the restaurant and towards the gates. She flared her chakra to signal her bodyguards of her position.

"Will I ever see you again?" Naruto's hopeful question caught her off guard. How could he get so attached in the span of only one month?

"Probably. It's a small world we live in." She said with a smile, "Besides there are other ways to communicate, like letters." She looked at him slyly, "And there are other ways."

He looked at her in confusion, "Like what?"

Mei looked at him mischievously, "An old legend says, that if you can't sleep at night, it is because you are awake in someone else's dream." A smile played on her lips, "So if I can't sleep, then I will assume that you are dreaming about me. And if we meet again I will ask you about your dream."

He quickly caught onto what she was trying to do and held back a blush. "What happens if I can't sleep? Does that mean that my sensei is dreaming about me?" The confidence in his voice caused her to almost stumble. Who knew the kid could flirt. Though judging by his density he probably didn't know what he was doing.

They had arrived at the gates by now. Ao and Chojuro were waiting for Mei.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye." Said Naruto quietly. Mei looked at him and leaned down to his height.

"Hey now, goodbyes are not forever." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and stood up to her full height. "Well guys, let's head out. And Naruto… See you later."

With that they headed out on their way back to Kiri.

They had taken to the trees and had been jumping non-stop for about 7 hours. It was probably mid-afternoon. Their travel had been quiet, Chojuro had been a bit jealous of Naruto for getting a kiss from Mei and the Mizukage herself was also thinking of her little ex-student. Ao decided to stay safe and not interrupt her train of though.

They found a small clearing and decided to stay there for the night. No matter how skilled you are, the night is dangerous for everyone. They started setting up some tents and Mei unsealed a few bottles of water, while Ao went to catch some food. They had their own rations, but they'd rather use them in an emergency situation.

They had still said little words except for when they discussed the watch shifts. Mei had insisted on taking a shift, so they let her go first. Then Ao would go after her and Chojuro after him.

That night the stars were brighter than usual. Mei sat on a high branch looking at the night sky.

"_Kid, what are you doing right now?" _She sighed "I hope we get far enough from Konoha before the squads find me." Mei whispered.

When the civil war ended, some of Yagura's followers ran away and became nuke nins. Mei was often a target of assassination attempts from them. In the past 6 months since she became a Kage there's been 11 attempts of their squads to take her life.

It pained her to think that she was what caused them to abandon their home.

Her shift went by swiftly and she woke up Ao, while she went to bed.

This time when she fell asleep she had a dream. Her family and everyone precious to her were alive. They were all together on the beach, celebrating her grandfather's birthday. No, it wasn't a dream, she realised. It was a memory. They had celebrated her grandpa's birthday the day before her family was killed.

The next morning she woke up with dry tear stains on her sleeping bag and her cheeks. _"I haven't dreamt about my family in a long time."_

They ate breakfast, which was some berries that they had found after they set out. At the end of that day they stayed at a small inn. The next day was nothing special, but on the fourth day something happened.

They were speeding across the branches of trees, when they all abruptly stopped.

A kunai darted right by Mei's ear, cutting of a bit of her hair. They stood still as they waited for their enemy to show up.

Soon enough another kunai whizzed by and lodged itself in the trunk of the tree they were standing on. An explosive tag was attached to its handle.

They hastily jumped away to escape the explosion that followed.

"Show yourself!" Called out Ao. There was a rustle from the trees surrounding them.

Six ex-Kiri ninja jumped around them, surrounding them. The three got back to back. Ao activated his Byakugan; Chojuro held Hiramekarei in front of himself and Mei got ready to make any handsigns needed.

The ninja that appeared to be the leader looked at two of his subordinates and pointed at Ao, "You two take care of the Cyclops. You dispose of the kid…" He continued as he looked at his two other teammates "Leave the bitch to us!"

All of them charged at their assigned opponents. Ao was forced into a fast and deadly dance of taijutsu and was slowly driven away from the person he was supposed to guard and his comrade.

Chojuro was pulled into a sword vs two katanas battle and was pushed further and further from Mei and Ao.

Meanwhile Mei quickly did a few handsing and murmured **Lava Release: Lava Globs**. Her cheeks swelled as they filled up with magma. She spat out a few globs of lava of different sizes. Her opponents easily dodged the attack, but the surrounding trees didn't. A large fire began eating away at the trees.

Mei didn't give her enemies any time to stand up straight from jumping away and immediately did more hand signs before murmuring **Lava Release: Melting Apparition.**

A large amount of molten rock shot out of her mouth, before spreading into a thin sheet above the two men. They couldn't escape from above so they jumped to the sides. The jutsu she used caused a large amount of smoke, that doubled by the fire rendered the men incapable of seeing.

The leader's companion was clearly not as experienced as his commander, when it came to sensing his enemy. His back was turned towards Mei and he was slowly walking backwards, she snuck up to him, hiding her chakra just in case, and struck a point on the back of his neck. He crumpled to the ashen forest floor.

She had briefly lost sight of the leader. She spread out her senses and felt him… a second too late. He appeared behind her in a blur of speed and sending a hard roundhouse kick to her side, knocking her away into a tree. She landed on her feet, but doubled over from the pain.

Mei wasn't given time to recover from the shock of the pain as he came at her with a strong kick to her stomach throwing her in the air. He jumped after her, but that's where he made a mistake.

Even though taijutsu was not her forte, Mei was pretty good at close combat. She spun around to face her attacker and kicked him away from herself. She moved her hands rapidly through the forms of several seals and called out **Water Release: Water Bullet.**

She converted chakra in her stomach into water and expelled it in a strong jet of water. The attack hit her opponent head on and he crashed into the ground, barely conscious.

Or so she thought.

As she kneeled down to asses his condition, his eyes snapped open and he used his arms to propel himself up and deliver a hit to her stomach. The force of the hit threw her into his teammate, who was slowly getting up.

The young man was pushed into the still strong flame of the forest. "Kazuki!" Yelled the leader of the squad as he charged at Mei in blind rage. He wasn't thinking straight anymore…

…and Mei saw that.

She spun around quickly and hit him in the side of his head, knocking him out on impact.

She formed a few more handsigns and with a strong water jutsu she put out most of the forest fire. What was left of it would put itself out, better not waste chakra.

Mei pulled out a small storage scroll from her pouch and unsealed a rope, with which she tied the man up. She then spread out her senses and searched for Chojuro.

It wasn't that Mei was unconfident in his abilities, but he was young and a bit inexperienced. The ninja he was facing seemed to be quite young too though, but he was outnumbered. She knew that Ao would wrap up his own battle soon, if he hasn't done it already.

When she arrived at the scene, she quickly assessed the situation. Chojuro had cut down one of his enemies; the other one was still up and about, but low on chakra. Chojuro was also getting tired. His opponent still hadn't seen her and she took that opportunity to fire a deadly glob of lava at his back. Killing and burning him. No traces left behind.

They returned to the tied up man, to see Ao already with him.

They tried interrogating the man to find out the location of the rest of the squads, but all they got was a laugh from the man aimed at Mei.

"As if I am ever going to give information to the woman responsible for the death of my father and brother, and now my cousin too."

Mai looked down at that, she remembered killing the man's father. They had charged together at her during the rebellion, they looked remarkably similar. Who was his brother though?

"Who was your brother?" She asked quietly.

"The right-hand man of Yagura." It was Ao who said that this time.

"Kenpachi!?" Mei remembered her fight with him well. She had been left with two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but had ultimately defeated him. "But how do you know?"

"Kenpachi and I used to be on the same team before I joined the rebellion."

As Ao elaborated Mei nodded in understanding.

"Either way you are not getting anything out of me!" Yelled out the man. He started charging chakra to his forehead and a seal started glowing on his head. It was an explosive seal.

Mei and her bodyguards quickly jumped away as an explosion rocked the forest floor, completely obliterating anything within a five meter radius.

They didn't waste any time after that and sprinted all the way to the village. Once there Mei was immediately whisked away to a council meeting, not even being given a chance to get a change of clothes.

"What is this meeting about?" Mei asked sitting straight and an air of authority surrounding her.

"It is Konoha. They had been invaded." Said one of the councilmen. "Three days ago, approximately five hours after you left, as far as our informants know."

"_Naruto!"_ "What can we do to help them?"

"Nothing, Konoha's Kage had been taken down in battle by one of the Sannin. They had driven out the invaders, but major damages had been caused to the village."

"We should attack them while they are still weak!" Called out one of the civilian councilmen. Many other civilians agreed with them.

"No! We will do no such thing!" Mei said outraged that her council would wish to do something like that. "We should just stay out of their business, as we do not have a treaty with them. While they are recovering from the recent invasion, they are not known as the strongest hidden village for nothing. We do not wish to risk war with them."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama." Chorused the council. None of them dared to oppose her, her explanation was solid and there was a great personal danger if you argued with her.

**===Meanwhile in Konoha ===**

Although it was fair weather in Kiri, it was a dark and rainy day in Konoha. Many people were gathered at the place where the dead are put to rest in piece. All were wearing black outfits to fit the dark and gloomy atmosphere.

Today was the day where all of Konoha payed their final respects to the Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi. One of the finest shinobi. An even finer leader. Father. And grandfather.

Slowly one by one all of Konoha's citizens placed a small white flower on the coffin of their beloved Kage. They all murmured their last farewells before they rejoined the crowd.

Finally it was Naruto's turn to say his last words to his surrogate grandfather. As he walked past the crowds of black, people started to murmur and glare at him.

He placed his flower on the coffin as he kneeled and spoke. "Jiji, you were the closest thing I have ever had to family. I will miss you more than you will ever know."

He kept it short and simple; he didn't want anyone getting angry at him for 'holding them up'.

None of the shops were open that day. Everyone was at home mourning their fallen leader.

The council were discussing about a new Hokage and had decided to send Jiraiya to find his teammate Tsunade. "Very well, I am taking the Uzumaki kid as well." Before they could protest, he continued "I also wish to take him on as an apprentice."

"Nani, why would you wish to take that brat as an apprentice?" Called out a civilian in outrage. This man was Hakuno and he had been a thorn in Sarutobi's side ever since Naruto was declared as a jinchuuriki. "You should train Uchiha-sama! He deserves it more than that little hell-spawn!"

Jiraiya ignored the man's name for his godson, "The Uchiha brat has done nothing to deserve my teachings. From what I have seen of him he is just a spoiled brat with no appreciation to what is given to him. He is blinded by his thirst for revenge and he is basically the most hopeless case a I have ever seen."

The civilian council roared in disapproval. Both for Jiraiya's disrespect for 'Uchiha-sama' and his choice in who to take as his apprentice. The shinobi side sat silent and still. They didn't mind the Sannin's choice as they knew about his relation to the boy as his godfather.

"We should vote." A dark, low voice echoed around the room. Everyone turned their heads to the person as the room quieted down.

"And what should we vote about… Danzo?" Questioned Jiraiya, warily. Without his sensei here he was in a very tight position.

"The boy becomes your apprentice, you both bring back the Godaime and you become his legal guardian… or he stays here and is trained by me." The man's cold voice sent chills down the backs of everyone in the room. "Well, shall we begin?" At the nods of the councilmen he continued. "The boy goes with Jiraiya." The shinobi side all raised their hands, including Jiraiya that was seven people. "The boy stays here." The civilian side plus the elders all raised their hands. That was nine people. Jiraiya had lost this fight. "Now that it has been decided… ANBU." An ANBU with a blank mask appeared by the old war hawk's side. "Bring the Uzumaki boy here, please."

They didn't have to wait long before Naruto was with them. He was informed of the council's decision. Tears had started welling up in his eyes as he looked at his sensei. "But… I thought that… that you wanted us to go together… that you wouldn't give up on me." He looked down.

"Naruto I tried-" The Gama-sennin could continue.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER!" Naruto was yelling at him now. Jiraiya knew the boy was hurting and that this was angry talk, but it didn't dull the pain from the boy's next words. "I thought I could believe in you too… I hate you." With those final words the young Uzumaki bolted out of the room. Jiraiya was left staring at the spot the boy had been occupying.

"Now then, with this out of the way we should go back to current and more important matters. The Godaime Ho-"

"I'm not going."

"Pardon?"

"I am not going!" Jiraiya spoke louder. "You are screwing up this boy's life and many other lives. If that boy hadn't been born on the night of the attack you would all be dead right now. That teen is keeping our village safe with every moment he spends being alive. If he dies you would die too. He keeps the fox at bay and how do you thank him, by attempting to kill him."

"That boy is the fox!" Yelled out a councilman, before he was hit with a wave of killer intent.

"He is not! He is your savior." Jiraiya turned around and jumped out of an open window. He began searching for his godson.

**===TBC===**

**Well, how was this? Was it any better than the rest? Did you like it? Do I need to focus more on something else or am I doing OK?  
**

**R&R!**


	5. So long, Konoha!

**I am sorry I had to delete this chapter once in order to write this. Okay so that there is no confusion, you might not see any of Mei for a while. I don't want you to be angry with me for that, but that is how my story is going. I am pretty sure that most of you came here because of the pairing (I would too). But it's life not everything is how you want it to be.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own... anything. Nothing... AT ALL!

**~Enjoy~**

Jiraiya raced through the streets of the village, ignoring the greetings of the villagers. _"Bloodthirsty hyenas." _He thought as he looked at the happy citizens, who had caused his godson so much suffering. He had looked around the entire village, the market, the playgrounds, the training grounds, the park and at the academy. He was surprised when he didn't find his godson at the swing of the old academy tree.

He had failed at protecting yet another student. His first student's son. What would Minato think of him now? How badly had he failed his student? The Yondaime Hokage. His surrogate son. He was a failure… A disgrace. The least he could do now was apologise and then… he would leave. Leave… To keep himself from harming anyone else.

He was slowly starting to lose hope of finding the boy. After another few hours of searching he gave up and decided to wait until tomorrow. _"That should give him some time and space to think." _Unknown to him though, he wasn't the only one looking for the young Jinchuuriki.

Two men, clothed in black ANBU pants and shirts, with metal arm and shin-guards and black cloaks. One of them was shorter and wore an owl mask the other wore an elk mask. Owl turned towards Elk as they hopped over numerous rooftops. "Elk, why are we searching for the Uzumaki?" He had not been informed on any whys, just that they had to find the boy. Elk kept his emotionless gaze ahead of him.

"Orders from Danzo-sama. Find the boy and bring him back. Search and retrieve." Short and simple.

They continued on their way as they scanned each street they jumped over.

Owl suddenly stopped as he landed on a roof with Elk landing next to him. He had been given his mask because of his supreme sense of sight. He looked at a blond mop of hair. "Is this him?"

"Yes." With that they descended towards Naruto.

Naruto had run out of the Hokage building the second he said his parting words to Jiraiya. He had been running speedily through the enormous village for a while and soon found himself on the other side of the village. He was now slowly walking down a quiet street with mostly empty apartment buildings.

"_I should've thought that the council would do something like that. I refuse to be trained by that old asshole." _He glared at nothing in particular, _"What would sensei do in a situation like this?" _He sighed.

Then he saw the last person he wanted to see right now. "Naruto."

His sensei… Kakashi.

Naruto looked at the man. He didn't glare or scowl; or frown. He just looked with no expression. "What do you want?" Kakashi was taken aback by the bluntness of the question.

"Show some respect will you!" Naruto just stared at his 'sensei' indifferently.

"You have done nothing to deserve my respect… no one has, except for my sensei."

Kakashi was confused. "Who is your sensei?"

"None of your damned business!" Naruto was lucky that the street they were at was empty, otherwise there would've been a crowd forming around them. _"Like the last time."_

"Naruto! I am your sensei you _have _to tell me who besides me has been training you! If you-"

"Who besides you?" Naruto scoffed at his 'sensei', "You have never actually trained me. The only thing you really taught me, and you didn't even put much effort into it anyway, was the tree walking technique. That wouldn't save me from an enemy. Sure at that time I also knew the Shadow clone, but that would only slow down the enemy with minutes at best and seconds at worst, if at all."

"Naruto if this is about me training Sasuke instead of you I am sorry. I was going to assign you another teacher."

"No, no I understand why you trained Sasuke. He was indeed facing a more dangerous opponent. A jinchuuriki is more of a threat than a fate obsessed Hyuuga. What hurt me though was the fact that you took your time to tell me everything that I am bad at and didn't even spare a minute to tell me how to improve. You always tell me to go practice chakra control. How? I didn't know how. I needed help with that. I got help for that, but not from you." Naruto finished his speech with a calm and collected look.

Kakashi was completely stumped. Where had his rash, dense and loud student gone? Where was the knuckle-head Sakura had constantly scolded? What had happened to the old Naruto? When did he start being so calm and level headed? Kakashi had so many questions swimming in his head, with so little answers.

He had failed yet again. This time not as a teammate, but as a sensei.

He was so distracted, that he didn't notice Naruto slip away from his vision and into another street. Naruto hoped he would get some quiet this time. He walked down the market street, heading towards the park. He noticed someone following him. He ignored them, thinking that they would go away. They didn't and it was getting annoying.

"Come out I know you're there." From behind a tree out came another person he didn't want to see. Sakura Haruno. "What do you want?" He didn't even want to know. She had also caused him great pain. Constant rejection. He had kept up a false hope that one day she might change her mind and go out with him. He also remembered after the invasion, when he was yet again begging his sensei to teach him the chidori, he had heard her thanking Sasuke for saving her. That obsessed bitch! He had saved her! Not Sasuke!

He was pulled out of his inner rambling by Sakura's high pitched voice. "I'm trying to find out why you are copying Sasuke-kun!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Copying that emo… no way, "If you think that getting a new wardrobe is going to make you cooler then you are wrong, because no one can be like Sasuke-kun. He is so hot and cool and-"

"Sakura I don't want to listen about duckbutt. Now could you get out of my way?" She had moved to stand in front of him and was pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked as she came up to him to punch him in the head, but he moved to the side as she was almost upon him, causing her to fall over. "Why did you do that!?" She yelled out completely enraged, he deserved to be hit, he insulted Sasuke-kun!

"You were about to hit me and I moved… now if you'll excuse me." He jumped on one of the trees of the park and ran to the other side of the small forest. He was certain that Sakura wouldn't follow him… and she didn't.

He was alone now. Alone to think. Alone to find answers. Alone to look at his scroll. He still couldn't figure out how he was supposed to combine his elements. He had found out that he eventually would be able to, but when. Why not now? Why hadn't Mei told him how? So, now he would have to fend with only his natural elements.

"Naruto-san." Said teen looked up. In front of him were two men with black cloaks and white animal masks. Elk and Owl. "You have to come with us." Elk said with an emotionless voice.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The ANBU kept their stoic their demeanours. "We have permission to use force if you disagree." Owl threatened. They both took a step forward. Naruto tensed. He knew that, without a doubt, a fight would break out. His stubbornness and determination would keep him going. He also knew that he stood no chance against them. While he had good jutsu, he mostly relied on water and wind, his handsigns weren't fast enough to slip past the ANBU's vision. His only hope was to enhance his speed with wind chakra and make a run for it.

And that was just what he did.

He formed the Rat sign, causing the ANBU to tense in expectation of an attack. He channelled as much wind chakra to his feet as he could under this pressure and in a sudden burst of speed, he blurred towards one of Konoha's gates. It didn't matter which one, if he could get out of the village, he could find somewhere to hide and from there probably devise a plan that would seal his fate.

The ANBU were stunned for a moment as they watched the boy speed away, before they followed him. The kid was fast, but he was using a bit too much chakra to run. Leaving small footprints of chakra where he stepped. They didn't need to keep up with him to follow him.

Naruto was nearing the village's west gate. The guards were barely awake as usual, but even if they were wide awake they would've barely seen the yellow and black blur go by them.

Good he was out now to maybe tire them out and then hide. _"Kurama! I need a bit of your chakra."_ He received what he asked for and sped up even more. The ANBU were pretty much left in the dust. He ran through the tall forest surrounding Konoha, getting further and further away from his home. He could still feel the ANBU running behind him, but he kept his pace.

He continued pushing himself until he was certain that he was lost beyond hope. He felt a bit winded from the long run and the use of so much chakra. He couldn't feel the ANBU anymore, but he shouldn't bring his hopes up.

Soon enough the two emotionless men were in front of him again. He could see their chests heaving from the strain they had put on their bodies. They were elite, yes, but they weren't invincible. Owl, being younger and with less stamina, stumbled a little.

Naruto formed a familiar handsign and called out his signature jutsu. He was hoping to wear them out more, and then knock them out. He had never killed before and he didn't want to begin yet.

The men stiffened, getting ready to fight as twenty Narutos ran at them with chakra enhanced speed. Ten of them went for Owl, he was much more tired than Elk and they managed to land quite a few hits on him, before he managed to dispel them all.

Elk was a different story though, he had more stamina and skill, which showed as he quickly and efficiently, dispelled the clones. Escaping with only a few cuts and bruises.

While that was happening Naruto had fled the scene. The memories of his clones popped in his mind and gave him a slight headache. He felt the ANBU follow him again. He ran and ran… because that was his only hope.

Owl and Elk ran after him, until Elk stopped. "We should return." He said simply. Owl questioned why and for a change he was rewarded with an answer. "Our chakra is too low. We should report back to Danzo-sama and give him the location of the boy's last sighting."

"Hai." With that they were gone.

Naruto kept going on even as he felt their chakra signatures disappear into the distance. About 10 km later he stopped and leaned against a tree. He couldn't walk even a step further; he had reached his physical limit. He had maybe a quarter of his chakra left, but his muscles wouldn't allow him to continue.

He closed his eyes for a moment or so he had planned. Once he sealed them shut he couldn't bring himself to open them. He eventually gave in to exhaustion and his mind went blank.

**=== Somewhere deep under Konoha===**

"Danzo-sama." Owl and Elk bowed. Fatigue showed in their body language as they moved to bow. Their backs and legs trembling. Their bodies occasionally wobbling from side to side.

"What news do you bring me?"

"We have failed to retrieve the Uzumaki boy." Said Elk, his eyes focused on the ground.

Danzo slowly stood up from his chair in his dark office and walked around his desk. "What might be the reason for your failure?" His voice deep and cold as the ocean's darkest point.

Elk stood silently as Owl answered. "Chakra exhaustion, sir."

"You obviously needed more training." Danzo moved to stand behind them. Owl could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Elk remained silent and still. "Your duty has been fulfilled." Those were the last words the two men ever heard in this world.

Danzo slowly walked back to his desk, ignoring the two dead bodies, as he sat down. How could they fail!? Now because of them the village had lost its most powerful weapon! Although… It wasn't just their fault. Had it not been for the boy's attachment to that Kami Damned Jiraiya, he wouldn't have run away. Now because of him, Jiraiya won't search for the next Hokage, the village will be left weak and defenceless.

There was also a bright side to that though. Now, the council will have no choice but to pick Danzo as a new Kage. He would lead the village to glory. He would be the most feared Kage of all Kages and Konoha the most feared village.

The man let out a dark chuckle as he stared at the dead bodies of two of his soldiers.

**===Forest===**

Down a well worn dirt path, walked two women. A blond and a brunette. The former wearing an annoyed and angry scowl on her face as she carried her almost completely deprived of money, briefcase. Her assistant/apprentice/surrogate daughter walking one step behind her, in her arms one small pink pig.

"Master maybe we should stop and set up camp for today." The brunette asked in a small voice. She was of average height, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a dark battle kimono, with an even darker obi around her waist.

She looked at her blond master nervously. The older woman wore a green jacket with the kanji for gamble inside a red circle on the back. Under that she wore a light grey gi styled shirt, which held a pair of huge watermelons, with a dark grey obi and blue black trousers. She had mascara on her eyes and thick red lipstick. Her almond eyes were dark with annoyance.

They had just an hour ago escaped from a casino with barely any money and a huge debt, a good sign. Nothing bad would happen. About half an hour ago they had also lost a few debt collectors.

The woman looked up at the sky. It was mid afternoon. They could set up in about half an hour. They had passed a small stream just a few minutes ago and this forest was abundant in herbs and berries. She looked at the younger woman and answered her. "That is a good suggestion Shizune." She decided not to be as grumpy as usual. Seeing her apprentice look at her nervously while waiting for an answer had made her feel a bit guilty, for acting like an angry old man.

Shizune smiled, seeing her Master show her soft side every once in a while really made her heart warm. She loved the woman as if she was her own mother. Her master had taken her in when there really was no one else left for her, except for the caretakers from the orphanage.

They set up and the busty blond went to get some water from the stream and possibly catch some fish. Meanwhile Shizune went to look for some herbs and spices. Also maybe some berries to go as dessert. She made her way a bit further from camp where there were some large trees, that's where a special kind of moss grew; she needed it for a new poison she was working on.

Something wasn't right though, she wasn't alone. Had someone gotten there before her? She readied her senbon launcher, as she leaned her back against a thick tree. She slowly peeked around the trunk of the tree. She gasped.

There lying on the ground next to one of the trees, unconscious, was a boy. No, teen. With a rat's nest of blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. Shizune being the, sympathetic person she is, quickly went over to the boy and kneeled next to him. She checked him over. He suffered from extreme fatigue. He also had a few cuts and bruises here and there, as well as minor chakra exhaustion.

She somehow managed to pick him up and make him rest on her back. She slowly made her way back to camp. The boy was heavy, but she was strong. Eventually she found herself at the campsite. Her mentor looked at her in confusion, "Who's that? You're too nice for your own good you know."

"He needed help. I couldn't just leave him." Shizune said as she placed him down.

"As I said, too nice. What if this is a trap from the debt collectors, hm?" The blond looked at her student. "You know they would do anything to get what they want." Shizune kept quiet.

"Oink." Both women looked down towards the boy, who was now lying on Shizune's sleeping bag. Their small pet pig had comfortably snuggled into the boy's side.

"Well, Tonton likes him."

"I still think that we should just leave him."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called in outrage. How could her mentor be so cruel!?

"The kid is not in any life threatening danger. We don't have to help him."

"But he is weak right now. If we leave him, he couldn't possibly fend for himself. If a rogue ninja doesn't find him, then the animals will find a good eating out of him." Shizune looked at Tsunade pleadingly. In all of her years with Tsunade, she had found out that the woman was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes, especially if they are done with skill. "Please Tsunade-sama, just until he finds his feet."

"Fine. Until he finds his feet he can stay with us." Shizune cheered quietly from where she stood. Tsunade loved seeing her surrogate daughter be so happy.

And that boy… She knew very well who he was. The resemblance was too great, but he brought too many memories of the ones she had failed. She just hoped that he wouldn't grow attached, because if something happened to him… she just might finally break.

**===TBC===**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, more than I enjoyed writing it.**

**I also hope that you seriously don't mind Mei not appearing for a while.**

**Review please! **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
